Instagram - Glover's Travels
Adam Glover has been posting images on his newly found Instagram account, and has been linking to these images from his Twitter. First Wave Adam began posting images on his instagram on 5/7. According to his Twitter, he doesn't know where they're coming from. "This is starting to be a running theme, but this photo was on my phone with the accompanying caption, but I don't remember taking it! I'm looking for other ones like this, but there are a lot of pics on my phone, so it'll probably take a while. I'll post as I find them!" - @Glovers_Travels Images "Since visiting so many game stores, I've amassed a nice collection of dice, so I'm making my own dice bag today." - @Glovers_Travels, 5/7 @ 9:40 PM "Finally got something to put in front of my door. I'm not great at decorating, but I like it." - @Glovers_Travels, 5/8 @ 1:28AM "I guess Spring is finally here, because I found this after going out in my yard today!" - @Glovers_Travels, 5/8 @ 1:41PM "I'm trying to find myself lately, so I've put together a word cloud of things I want to focus on doing." - @Glovers_Travels, 5/8 @ 10:06PM "Found this in my backyard this morning. I wonder who it belongs to." - @Glovers_Travels, 5/9 @ 12:55PM "I think I was sleepwalking when I took my nap today. I woke up and found this on my office chalkboard." - @Glovers_Travels, 5/10 @ 12:30AM "I've been trying to spend some more time outdoors while making sense of my thoughts. Today, this little guy was spotted in the woods behind my house." - @Glovers_Travels, 5/10 @ 1:04PM "Went fishing to think about all of the stories of the day. Never knew that it could be so relaxing." - @Glovers_Travels, 5/10 @ 10:02PM The last image above was posted immediately AFTER the @immortal4tress Twitter account posted the following clues: The Sage relayed another pressing clue in aid of Adam relearning his name. With three components and the proper spell, his grasp upon his mind he might reclaim: “The string of pictures found on Adam’s phone will benefit from all the looming eyes. If each of them can do their level best, outstanding tasks they’ll conquer and divide. Then put together everything you’ve learned to see the wielder’s memory returned.” - @immortal4tress, 5/10 @ 9:46PM Solution At a glance, this appears to serve to identify the three spell components needed to free Adam. What has been determined is that the combination of images refer to components in spellcasting: SEW - MAT - TIC = SOMATIC VERB - BALL = VERBAL MATH - DEER - REEL = MATERIAL Second Wave A Tweet from @Glovers_Travels heralded the appearance of more photos on Instagram: "Man, these phones have subfolders within subfolders that would be hard to navigate even without amnesia! I found a whole new set of mysterious pictures, I will post them to my Instagram directly." - @Glovers_Travels, 5/14 @ 6:30PM Images The above tweet was followed by a barrage of images, posted in rapid succession with no comments: Solution It was determined - with amazing speed - that the images seem to reflect flag positions in semaphore code. Using that as a guide, and mapping it to the photos provided, it was determined that the photos spell the words "SIGN RECALL", which is the SOMATIC component. Trivia David Flor (@DLIMedia on Discord, @BrainClouds on Twitter) predicted, as a joke, that they might be resorting to sign language *and* semaphore code almost a week earlier (on 5/8)... Category:Puzzles